


New Arrivals

by hereismyhappyplace



Series: Baby Time! [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphical Birth, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: The long awaited day for the Iwaizumi family: the day the twins are born.





	New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: For the Baby Time! AU would you be able to write the labor/birth/first time seeing their twins? Where Iwa is super sweet and supportive with Tooru throughout? I'm a sucker for that stuff. Oh and bonus...Taichi meeting his baby siblings?

“Do you need me to get you anything?”

It’s with a soft voice that the alpha speaks down to the omega, slowly putting a hand to a sweat dampened forehead and smiling slightly when the other man hums out a happy sound. Hajime careful swipes curly tresses away from his husband’s face, leaning down to give his forehead a quick kiss to which he receives another happy sound.

After a moment, Tooru answers back with a soft, “ _M’fine_ ,” as he leisurely strokes over the large swell of his belly, only pausing in his ministrations when a sudden shudder overtakes his body, making his head fall back against the prop of pillows as he gasps out a small, slightly pained sound.

Hajime continues to pet through his hair as gently as he can, gazing over his husband worriedly until he finally opens his eyes again, gracing the alpha with a small, tired smile.

“Another contractions?” The older man asks, a question to which Tooru nods at.

Hajime purses his lips, “Can you tell if they are closer together? Should I call the midwife?”

The omega shakes his head this time, “No…I don’t think they are close enough yet.”

He can hear the underlined exhaustion in his husband’ tone, another reminder of how long they had been awake and trying to carefully monitor Tooru’s contractions. It had probably been six or so hours since his husband had woke him this morning, telling him with soft words that they needed to get up and change the sheets because his water had broken in the bed. Hajime was a little miffed at first when he realized that Tooru had been up an hour before him, trying to distinct if he was still dealing with Braxton Hicks contractions or actual labor ones without waking him, but hurriedly quelled those feelings at the first sound of his omega’s obvious discomfort and supported him until Tooru could stand up long enough for him to change the sheets. Hajime tried to ease him through every contraction that he could after that, stopping only when they heard the familiar cries of a very cranky pup.

Up until that point, they had never really decided on what they should do with Taichi if Tooru were to suddenly go into labor. Hajime’s first idea was just to send him to visit Hajime’s parents during the week of his due date—an idea of which they bickered over for a few days until Tooru finally relented and agreed to let him go stay.

Only, the week of Tooru’s due date brought no new additions to the family, nor did the week after that one and it came to a point where Hajime couldn’t stand to go another day of seeing his omega’s sad weepy eyes whenever he was talking to their little guy through the phone (it probably didn’t help that he was really missing his son too), so Taichi came home.

And of course, not even three days later, Tooru was now in labor.

Which was why for almost an hour Hajime spent trying to call any available body to come and stay to watch their son (since Tooru refused to send him off anywhere again) and how he end up thanking the stars, the gods and heavens above that their two oldest friends, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, were able to come and help them.

In the meantime though, Tooru had gotten some much needed snuggle time with their baby boy and, when Taichi got too riled up to stay in the bed with his momma any longer, the beta couple arrived with perfect timing to go and take little Taichi off to play in the living room, giving Hajime the capability to keep his full attention on his laboring mate.

That had been over four hours ago and you could still hear the pitter-patter of adult feet and the occasional peel of childish laughter.

A comfortable silence settles back in between him and his husband, with Hajime still petting his hair like he likes. The alpha gets the idea after a moment to go dampen a wash cloth to put to his mate’s sweaty forehead, happy with the relieved sounds he gets for it.

“Are you hot, love?” He asks, noting the slight sheen of sweat to all of Tooru’s skin and how he had his long sleeved shirt push all the way up past his elbows, blankets kicked down in his brief absence.

Tooru nods slightly and plucks at the collar of the shirt a few times.

“Yeah…just a bit. I feel sticky too…” He admits.

“I’ll go turn the air down in a second, but let me get you a change of clothes first.”

“Oh yes please.” The omega breathes and the look he gives him is nothing short of grateful.

Hajime smiles at him before turning so he can walk over to their closet, instantly zeroing in on Tooru’s favorite pair of comfy shorts and a pair of briefs. He considers what shirt for a moment, flicking through a few of the omega’s softest ones until an idea strikes him. He quickly goes over to his side of the closet, yanks one of his own shirts down and makes his way back to his husband who was currently attempting to undress himself.

He doesn’t have to help, it’s not like Tooru is completely incapable, but he’s eager to assist in anything his mate needs. He slips the pair of sweats Tooru’s wearing the rest of the way down along with his underwear, struggling only for a moment to get the newer garments in their place. When he does finally pull those light blue shorts up, he rubs over Tooru’s thigh comfortingly, moving his other hand to fit behind his back before he’s carefully urging Tooru into a sitting position. Once he’s tugged Tooru’s shirt off of him, he quickly reaches for the one he was currently wearing, tugging that off too. The omega makes a surprised noise at that, eyes wide and questioning. Hajime can’t help but feel a little bashful when he responds with, “I was thinking you might like something covered in my scent. It might not fit very well though…I can get you one of your own shirts if you want.”

The alpha almost laughs at the speed in which the omega shakes his head no.

“No please, I want the shirt with your scent on it. I _really_ want your shirt with your scent…”

With that, Hajime doesn’t hesitate to throw the shirt over Tooru’s head, easing it over him carefully and trying to not feel too proud at the way the omega takes a huge inhale of his scent before fully pulling the garment completely over his head.

It’s a bit of a stretch over his round belly, just unable to hide a small peek of skin, but Tooru’s purring away with it on, not caring in the slightest that it doesn’t fully cover when he can easily pick the collar of the shirt up and take a deep breath of his alpha’s wonderful, comforting scent.

If Hajime thought the look Tooru had given him before seemed utterly grateful, the look he was shooting him now was at a whole other level of gratitude.

“I love you.” Tooru tells him earnestly, a small dopey smile on his face.

“I love you too.” Hajime returns just as earnest, not hesitating to crawl into bed besides him after throwing on the other shirt he pulled from the closet.

From then on it just because a waiting game of timing Tooru’s contractions.

.

.

.

“Oh-oh, Hajime it’s time-it’s—”

Hajime rubs a soothing hand over his mate, rubbing up his arm and squeezing his shoulder firmly when he hunches over slightly.

“Hajime—” He cries again and the alpha quickly touches their foreheads together, pushing both of his hands through the omega’s hair to try and ease him.

“Shh, it’s okay. I already called the midwife. She’ll be here soon, just try to relax until then, okay? I’m right here, baby. I got you.”

Tooru makes a pitiful sound but nods against him. Hajime places a chaste kiss to the center of his forehead, giving him a few more when the omega lets out another groan of pain.

It doesn’t take long for the midwife to come after that. Her and her little omega assistant come in maybe ten or so minutes later and start setting up immediately, having Hajime peel off Tooru’s shorts so they can check him.

“Oh honey, you’re a lot further than I expected. It would probably be a good idea to get yourself propped up and ready. Do you want your alpha to sit with you?”

The way his omega turns to look at him, eyes big and imploring, makes Hajime wonder if Tooru actually thought his alpha would deny him. Without a word, Hajime carefully eases his mate forward, moving to sit behind him, leaning Tooru back against his chest and kissing his cheek when the omega fully relaxes in his hold.

The older midwife smiles at them and Hajime’s pretty sure he catches her mumbling, “Such a cute couple…”

With Tooru against him now, he can feel the sheer heat radiating off of his body. He can also feel every time his mate clenches with a contraction, hear the whispers of a pained breath which has him nuzzling into the side of the omega’s neck, letting Tooru take and hold his hand as tightly as he needs.

“Okay sweetie,” The midwife starts, pausing to look up from where she’d been checking down in between him, “things are moving just a little bit faster than we planned. I’m going to ask that you start doing your breathing exercises that we talked about before. If you feel like you need to start pushing, let us know immediately. You’ve got a centimeter or two to go, but your body language is telling me it won’t be long before you’re fully dilated.”

Tooru makes a noise, out of pain or fear, Hajime can’t tell, and Hajime’s quick to give a firm squeeze to the hand holding his own so tightly, burrowing into the crook of his neck and murmuring a soft, “I’ve got you, Tooru. I’m right here. Breathe with me love.”

Tooru makes another noise, but thankful follows along when the alpha takes a deep breath behind him, matching every time his mate took a raising breath and releasing it just as Hajime did.

It’s a few minutes of silence after that, other than the older, beta midwife instructing her younger counterpart on where to set something and how to spread out the towels nicely. She checks Tooru a few more times as time passes, asking how he’s feeling with a soft, gentle words—she very much reminded Hajime of his own grandmother which was comforting to him.

He hoped that Tooru felt the same.

“Do you feel ready to push now, sweetie?” She asks after a moment and Hajime quickly looks down to gauge his husband’s reaction, stomach dropping slightly at the realization that they were so close.

The alpha sees as the omega’s face bunches up, mouth pursing and nose scrunching as he quickly shook his head no.

“No,” He gasps, “Can’t—not ready—”

The midwife nods her head, “That’s okay, sweetie. I don’t want to force you; I know you’ll start pushing when you’re ready. Just know that you’re fully dilated now and that you’ll have to start pushing soon.”

Tooru nods swiftly, sucking in a quick breath. Hajime feels it as what’s probably a wave a pain courses through his mate with the way he suddenly seizes, shooting forward with a startling cry.

“Oh god…! Push—I think I need to push…!”

The midwife smiles knowingly at Hajime, a smile that they know Tooru can’t see with the way his eyes are clenched shut. The beta woman instantly goes into directing the omega, using kind, strong words to usher him forward. The little omega assistant handed Hajime a washcloth at some point and Hajime’s taken to the task of dabbing it over his forehead with it.

Every time Tooru fell heavily back against his chest, Hajime didn’t hesitate to press a quick kiss to his temple, murmuring to him over and over of just how amazing he was doing. The omega smiled each time with an amused huff and went right back into pushing like he was instructed.

There comes a point where every time Tooru flops back against him that he starts to go boneless, struggling to even pick himself back up to keep pushing. After one particularly long push, Tooru falls back against him with whimper, suddenly turning slightly so he could look at the alpha.

“I can’t—” He sobs out once he catches Hajime’s gaze, “I can’t Hajime, it hurt—it really, really hurts…!”

The alpha’s chest instantly seizes for the pained way his mate tells him this, seeing the tears brimming in his eyes which makes him feel like an asshole for putting his husband through this again.

He briefly thinks back to the birth of their first child, remembering that while it hadn’t been a particularly bad birthing experience, Tooru still had been in a lot of pain back then, probably the same amount he was in now, which was awful considering he had not one but _two_ bodies to push out this go around.

But he also knows there is no going back from this point, so he hurriedly presses a kiss to his temple again before mashing their heads together gently, pushing Tooru to look forward again while he tried to squeeze his hand with his almost numbed one.

“You’ve got this, babe.” He tell him with every fiber of surety that he has in him. “You’re doing so, so well, Tooru. I swear that you’ve got this. You’re going to keep pushing so we can finally have our babies here with us. I know you want to hold them just as bad as I do and were so close Tooru— _so close!_ Just a few more pushes, okay? Can you give a few more, just for me?”

Tooru doesn’t actually respond to any of which Hajime’s said, but the alpha knows he’s been heard when that bone-crushing grip tightens on his hand once more and Tooru’s heaving forward again with everything he’s got.

It one takes one—two—three strong pushes before the room is suddenly filled with the high pitch sound of crying and Hajime can feel his own throat close in response, having to visibly force back his own tears at the sound.

It’s not over though, not when Tooru makes a particularly loud cry and pushes himself forward again.

Thankfully, this round of pushing on takes a minute or so of strong pushing, before a second wave of crying suddenly joins the first with both pups being held in the arms of the two midwives.

“Congratulations you two,” The older one tells them after a moment with a big smile on her face, “You have two healthy boys!”

Hajime’s more than surprised when he feels Tooru’s head suddenly fall back against him while the ladies take to cleaning the pups up, looking at him with tired eyes full of mirth as he says, “If all three of them turn out to be alphas like you, were getting a divorce.”

And the alpha can’t help but bark out a laugh at that, squeezing his mate to him a little more firmly and giving him a long, very well-deserved kiss to his husband after the laughter dies between them.

It’s only a moment later that the midwife is standing to the side of them, holding both babies and staring at them expectantly. Tooru doesn’t hesitate to reach both arms up and the beta carefully passes both of them off to the exhausted mother, backing up and leaving the room with her assistant to give the family a moment.

It’s then when they are finally alone that the tears Hajime had expected earlier start to rush down the omega’s cheeks.

“Oh Hajime…they’re both perfect…”

Hajime stares down at the two covered bundles, feeling that choked feeling return when he can clearly see all of the perfect features the two of them took from their beautiful, perfect mother.

“They’re going to look just like you, all of our babies look just like you.”

Tooru’s returning laugh is light and sounds like heaven in his ears. “I have all the good genes remember?”

The alpha doesn’t try to negate the statement, just hugs his mate gently from behind and whispers, “You do. They’re beautiful, just like you. God, I’m so happy Tooru. Thank you, thank you so much for bringing us two more beautiful children.”

A sudden thought occurs to the alpha and he’s suddenly out from behind his husband and two new pups and out of the door from the bedroom before Tooru can even ask where he is going. It doesn’t take him very long to come back though, this time with a very familiar face in his arms.

The second the little pup catches sight of Tooru in the bed, he squeals out a very excited, _“Mama!”_ Which has Tooru giggling instantly. He tries to dive out of his father’s arms to reach for him, but Hajime’s quick to react by putting a hand behind him and squishing him back into his chest.

“Hold on there big guy, let daddy hold you for a minute, okay?”

Taichi just responds by nuzzling into his chest, making the alpha let out a chuckle. He pets across the pup’s tuffs of unruly hair for a few moments, giving him time to calm back down before clearing his throat which gets his son to look at him. “Mommy and I have two big surprises to show you. We’re going to go lay in the bed with Mommy, alright.”

The pup makes a sound, something that might sound similar to a yes, so Hajime heads over to the bed, careful to keep Taichi pressed again him as he eased closer to where the other three were. It’s only when Taichi is within reaching distance of the twins that the pup decides to pick his head up, staring at them curiously.

Tooru doesn’t miss a beat, making sure to talk very seriously to his first son even though he knew he wouldn’t understand a lot of it. “Taichi, these are your baby brothers, this—” he holds up the baby in his left arm, “—is Koji and this—” he holds up the baby in the other arm, “—is Koichi. They are going to be with us from now on and you’re going to be helping Mommy and Daddy take care of them.”

Taichi doesn’t look like he’s listening much, just staring at the two closed-eye bundles in his mother’s arms with what looked to be fascination.

“Do you like your new brothers?” Hajime tries to prompt, seeing if they could get any kind of reaction from the little pup.

It’s then that Taichi breaks out of whatever trance he put himself in looking at the two of them, suddenly looking up at his daddy and telling him very seriously, “My babies.”

Both Hajime and Tooru stare at him for a second, sharing a look with each other before Tooru asks, “Whose babies are these, Taichi?”

“Mine.” He tells them, still just as serious. “My babies. Mine.”

And the omega simply nods at his son, a big smile breaking over his lips. “Yeah, your babies, honey.”

Taichi spins his head to look at Hajime, “My babies, daddy?”

Hajime smiles too. “Yeah, your babies, Tai.”

The little toddler nods his head in approval, even going as far as to reach out and touch Koji on the head, being extremely gently for a one-year old.

“My baby.” He tells him, as if he was making sure the little pup knew who he belonged to and both parents were pretty sure he’d reach out and do the same to Koichi if he could actually reach him.

“Well, that’s one less thing to worry about…” Tooru decides to add after a moment, startling a laugh out of his husband.

“Yeah, now we just need to get through the next eighteen or so years without having them kill each other or kill us in the process.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Tooru quips back after a moment, shaking a laugh between the both of them. “Hey, at least we have each other to get through it together.”

Hajime smiles, “Only if they don’t all present as alphas, remember? You’re leaving me to suffer if that happens.”

Tooru snorts, “You’re darn right I am, especially because I know you want them to present that way.”

“Hey! I’m not biased. I’d just handle alphas better…I’m a little rough around the edges if you haven’t noticed.”

And Tooru laughs at that, gracing his alpha with the wonderful sound of it.

The silence that settles between them after that is nothing short of comfortable, the two of them just marveling in the sight of their beautiful, sleeping children—dozing in the case of their oldest pup.

“Hey.” Tooru whispers after a moment, waiting for Hajime to look at him which the alpha does. “Our little family is even bigger now.”

Hajime nods, “Yeah, it is.”

“I’m so happy, Hajime.” He tells him as he looks back down between the three of his pups, the expression of adoration on his face making the alpha’s lips stretch into a soft, tiny smile.

“Me too, Tooru. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very proud of this one.


End file.
